


prom?

by squidlynn



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlynn/pseuds/squidlynn
Summary: With prom looming overhead, Fig felt the pressure of delivering a memorable promposal to Ayda. Could she even come up with a promposal idea worthy enough? Was Ayda worried that Fig was never going to ask her?(Set during sophomore year, not long after spring break.)
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort & Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	prom?

**Author's Note:**

> my d20 secret santa gift to skyhighlesbian on tumblr!

Even though this was her favorite spot in all of Mordred Manor, Fig paced nervously in front of the door. Ayda said that she would be coming to visit around this time today. Usually, Fig would try to have a little surprise or gift for her. Always something small, maybe a new book or ice cream from Basrar’s. Today, she planned to have a larger surprise. However, this plan completely fell apart. With prom looming overhead, Fig felt the pressure of delivering a memorable promposal. She wanted to sweep Ayda off her feet, but failed to come up with a worthy idea. Would she ever have a promposal idea worthy enough? Was Ayda worried that Fig was never going to ask her? 

Suddenly, the closet door opened. Instead of the usual coats and bags, Fig could see the Compass Point Library inside. Ayda stepped through as she tucked a book into the hostler around her waist.

“Hello, my darling,” Ayda exclaimed.

“Hey, missed you!”

They exchanged a quick kiss and, without realizing it, Ayda extended her hand out. When a trinket was not immediately placed in her hand, she retracted slowly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my paramour, I think we’ve accidentally put a Pavlovian trick on me.”

“No, no, I’m sorry! I was actually planning something special for today, but it’s not ready yet.”

“What for?”

“Remember when I told you about promposals?” Fig started.

“Yes, I do. We helped Gorgug plan a picnic promposal for him and Zelda. How did that go? Did she accept his invitation?”

“Yeah, of course, she did! I mean it’s Gorgug and Zelda; she was never going to say no.”

Ayda’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Then why did Gorgug go through the trouble of asking her if he knew she was going to say ‘yes’?”

Fig thought for a moment, reflecting on her own dilemma. Why were promposals so difficult, even when you know your partner’s answer? Why did she want this to be so memorable?

“Well,” she began, “It’s more about the tradition, I suppose. It’s nice to receive a formal invite to prom and know that someone cares so much about you to go through the hassle of a good promposal.”

“Fascinating. Thank you for explaining it to me.”

“No problem, I mean there’s a reason I brought this up.”

Ayda looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to continue. This look also made Fig feel better. She loved how Ayda hung onto every word, always excited to learn something new.

“Yeah, well the prom is coming up soon and since I had already told you about it and promposals, I didn’t want you to wonder if I was going to ask you or not. Because I am going to ask you, of course! I’m just still planning it. That was going to be my surprise today, but it’s not ready yet.”

Ayda paused for a moment, deep in thought. “So just to be clear, you are telling me that you are going to ask me, but you are not asking me now? Is this how promposals usually go?”

“No, but I want our promposal to be perfect! At first, I was going to write you a song, but I’ve written you so many songs and I wanted to do something different. So, I thought of hiring the cheer squad and I would stand on top of the pyramid with a sign, but then it made me think of how I used to cheer in middle school and I had to scrap the whole idea. Then, I thought about doing something more personal to you like hand you a book with a little note inside, but you deserve a big, grand gesture, not some little thing that anyone can do. So then –”

Suddenly, Ayda gripped her shoulders and said, “I would like to cut off your ramblings with a kiss, but I did not want to startle you. I am going to cut off your ramblings with a kiss, now.”

She rushed in to kiss Fig, successfully ending her speech. Fig froze, shocked for a moment, then melted into the kiss. The flames of Ayda’s mohawk rose slightly as Fig kissed back. When they broke apart, Fig remained speechless.

“You do not have to go through all of this trouble for me, darling,” Ayda said, “I do not need a formal invitation to know that you care about me. I would rather you ask me now so I can plan my schedule accordingly.”

Fig giggled and smiled to herself. “Ayda Aguefort, will you go to prom with me?”

“Yes, I will.”

They leaned in again to kiss, both unable to suppress the smiles on their faces. As the kiss ended, Fig laughed to herself. She couldn’t believe how quickly her stress had disappeared.

“Now, am I also supposed to ask you to the prom? I have already come up with a few ideas and I think you would like them.”

“No, you do not have to ask me,” Fig giggled, “However, you definitely can if you would like to. I can guarantee that I’ll say yes.”


End file.
